A passive optical network (PON) is one system for providing network access over the last mile, which is the final portion of a telecommunications network that delivers communication to customers. A PON is a point-to-multipoint (P2MP) network comprised of an optical line terminal (OLT) at a central office (CO), an optical distribution network (ODN), and optical network units (ONUs) at the user premises. PONs may also comprise remote nodes (RNs) located between the OLTs and the ONUs, for instance at the end of a road where multiple customers reside. In recent years, time-division multiplexing (TDM) PONs such as gigabit-capable PONs (GPONs) and Ethernet PONs (EPONs) have been deployed worldwide for multimedia applications.